Quand les contraires s'attirent
by Natacha Maoly
Summary: Comment Lily, sorcière studieuse et très doué, est tombé amoureuse de James, sorcier chahuteur au notes très moyennes ? Si vous voulez connaître toute l'histoire, suivez le lien de cette fiction pour rejoindre Lily, James et ses amis les Maraudeurs dans les couloirs de Poudlard ...


**Quand les contraires s'attirent … **

**C**_hapitre 1 :_

Dans la grande bibliothèque de Madame Pince, on n'entendait que le grattement des plumes et le froissement des pages que l'on tourne . Ce silence paisible était bien pour plaire aux travailleurs .

Malheureusement pour eux, il fût vite brisé par l'arrivé de quatre larrons, qui se dirigeaient à grand renfort de railleries vers la table d'une jolie rousse .

La jeune fille en question releva ses yeux verts furibonds vers les fauteurs trouble .

-Quoi _encore_ ? Dit-elle d'une voix glaciale .

-Allons Lily ! Pourquoi ce ton désagréable ? Profites plutôt de l'honneur que l'on te donne de te regarder ! Enfin, il faut avouer que c'est plutôt James qui nous emmenés par la force te voir, dit un des quatre jeune homme aux cheveux noirs .

Le dénommé James rosit un peu, puis répliqua :

-Je te signale que tu n'étais pas contre, mon cher Sirius .

-Moi ? Dit-il d'un ton théâtrale . Jamais de ma vie ! Et puis, j'étais en train de conquérir la belle et douce Pâquerettes, avant que tu ne viennes me déranger .

-Je croyais qu'elle s'appelait Marguerite, glissa le troisième garçon d'un air amusé .

-Oui, bon peu importe Rémus ! Dit Sirius dans un mouvement de bras exagéré . Ce qui est important, c'est que je vais de...

Un raclement de gorge l'interrompu dans sa tirade, et tout les regards convergèrent vers le dernier et bien tremblant membre de leurs quatuor .

-Je … Je … Je crois … Je crois que … Que … Dit-il dans un couinement .

-Tu crois que quoi, Peter ? Dis James en s'impatientant .

-Que Lily se désintéresse totalement de vos exploits, finit Rémus calmement en montrant la jeune fille concentré sur son livre, comme si les quatre jeunes hommes n'était pas la .

Il y eu un court silence dans la pièce, qui laissa néanmoins le temps à madame Pince de débouler comme une furie, et de prendre les cinq sorciers par la peau du cou, et de les jeter hors de sa bibliothèque .

-Et que je ne vous reprenne plus à parler dans ma bibliothèque ! Dit-elle en disparaissant parmi les livres .

Une fois que la bibliothécaire fut partie, les garçons se mirent à parler comme si rien n'était, en croyant que le danger était passé .

Malheureusement pour eux, le danger était loin d'être passé . Ce fût James le premier à comprendre que les verts brillants de colère et la baguette dans le poing de Lily n'allait pas faire bon ménage avec sa santé .

-Bon … euh … Je crois qu'on ferait mieux de partir, hein les gars ? Dit James en tirant ses amis le plus loin possible de la baguette de la rousse .

Sirius allait répliquer, quand il vit Lily . Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux noirs, et dit en partant d'un pas assez rapide :

-Ce fût un plaisir de te voir, Lily !

Ils se mirent à courir, talonné par une Lily furieuse . Ils coururent a travers tout le château, poursuivi par la quatrième années, et s'arrêtèrent un moment à un tournant pour reprendre leurs souffles . Mais ils entendirent bien vite les pas furieux de la jeune fille, et il commencèrent à apercevoir sa chevelure rousse de loin . Ils coururent à nouveau, quand un sortilège de Jambencoton les frappa tout les quatre de plein fouet .

Le sorcier qui avait causé cette attaque ne tarda pas à sortir de l'ombre, baguette à la main, avec une sourire suffisant envers ses victimes .

Lily arriva à la suite, et s'écria en voyant le jeune homme :

-Sev' ! Comment vas-tu ?

Severus eu une sourire qui dévoila ses dents de travers toute jaune, faisant fuser une remarque d'un James jaloux de l'attention portait la jeune fille à Severus :

-Eh, Servilus ! Tu as entendu parler d'un outil appelé brosse à dents ? C'est très pratique, tu sais ?

-Et le shampoing aussi, ca faire fuir tout le monde, ajouta Sirius .

Severus se tourna vers eux lentement, et leurs dit d'une voix mauvaise :

-Je vois que mon sort ne vous a pas empêcher de faire les malins . Ca ne vas pas durer longtemps …

Stupéfix ! Silencio ! Maintenant, vous allez vous reposez bien tranquillement dans le placard .

Le sorcier les transporta et les enferma . Il tapa dans ses mains de satisfaction, et dis d'un ton enjoué à Lily :

-Tu viens ? C'est l'heure de manger .

-Mais, c'est interdit la magie dans les couloirs ! Et nous n'allons pas les laisser la !

-Ne t'inquiètes pas pour eux ! Ils ont toujours eux de la chance . Et puis, ne me dis pas que tu n'allais pas leurs jeter un sort !

La rousse hésita, puis haussa les épaules avant de prendre le bras de son ami pour aller dans la Grande Salle …


End file.
